Too Late
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Some of David's thoughts from Marko being killed till his own death.   Slash, one-shot, Marko/David


Marko. Marko. Marko.

That was the only name running through David's mind. Why Marko? Why not Paul or Dwayne? They could be replaced. Marko couldn't. The shortest, the youngest of the lost boys. The liveliest, the funniest, the most beautiful of the lost boys...

David never uttered a word like that to the vampire. Never told him how amazing he was, never how gorgeous he was, never how much he loved him. Unspoken words. He should have though. But now it was too late. Too late to give Marko the fairy tale ending he always hoped for. So discretely but so greatly wished for.

It wasn't fair, that Marko never got that ending, David realized. And it was his fault. David knew it was his fault because he didn't want the others to know. It was many reasons that he didn't want them to know. But it all came back to one problem. He didn't want to seem weak, a vampire with feelings.

"_Marko!" David shouted angrily after the curly haired guy, which looked confused and lost in a big, bad world. The blond vampire pushed the people away from his path, running after the newly changed vampire. David had tricked him to kill and feed to become a real vampire. David reached Marko and glared at him, with those cold and bitter eyes. Marko shot him an pissed off and angry look and David would off found it amusing if it was any other vampire before giving them a punishment of some kind. But not with Marko. He was just turned and should learn to respect him already. _

"_Don't try anything, Marko." He said, earning a snort from the young and inexperienced vampire, which obviously did not know when not to play with the fire. David grabbed the collar of Marko's coat, flying a bit up in the air, pushing Marko against the wall of a building, growling as the curly hair of Marko fell in front of his eyes and the young vampire didn't put up a fight, yet David couldn't let go of him, staring into his eyes, making Marko grow uncomfortable. Though, David grew uncomfortable as well and let go of him, watching the guy fall straight down in the ground. _

David growled, slamming his fist in the wall. The others thought it was because of the fact that someone manage to kill someone in his gang that he was reacting like this, but little did they know. They didn't know that Marko was the only thing that really mattered for him. They didn't know how much of a hard time David had by covering it up. They didn't know a shit.

"Tonight we're killing them all." David growled out to Paul and Dwayne. David didn't care about shit than killing the human beings that had fucking killed _his_ Marko! At that David realized he would never be able to feel the touch of the vampire ever again.

_David was sitting in the wheel chair, watching Marko walk in. Marko didn't seem to even notice him being there, David being strong enough to make it nearly impossible for younger vampires to read his thoughts. Marko drank from the bottle he was holding. Marko and Paul always drank too much but then again, a vampire did need way too much to get drunk. _

"_You're back early." David said and Marko froze, being taken off guard. He turned and looked at David, curls falling down in his face and David clenched his jaw, appearing as angry to Marko even though it was a way of holding back certain urges. "Yeah, Paul and Dwayne is still huntin'." He said, his voice shaky. _

"_Good." David said, and couldn't really control the smirk that fell to his lips, obviously not feeling too bad about that fact. David wasn't queer or anything like that but the way Marko moved, the way he laughed, the way he grinned, the way he occasionally looked so lost, it all made David want him. As the oldest vampire took a step toward the younger vampire, Marko looked up on him, blinking, confused to the point where it was silly. _

_David leaned forward and capture Marko's lips, roughly, yet not too roughly, kissing the vampire. Marko moved away from David, but it all resulted in David taking his wrist. However, it didn't hurt and Marko opened his mouth to say something again, but there came no sound. "You know you want it. Don't even try and tell me you haven't been thinking the exact same thing." David whispered, that haunting and mystic sense to it, whispering into the vampire's ear, making him shudder…in delight? Yes. _

_David kissed Marko below his ear, trailing kisses down his jaw and up to his lips, capturing them once more, and soon Marko responded, kissing him back and it soon got rougher, hungrier. So long, so long to wait. David, with rough movements, slide off Marko's jacket and then his white shirt. Soon David was back at kissing the curly haired vampire, loving every part of it. _

_He pushed Marko down on the bed, straddling him, bowing down kissing him, this time more…soft, caring maybe? David got off his own jacket and gloves. Marko didn't seem to care at the long claw like fingers David possessed that he kept hidden in the leather of the gloves. Marko got off David's shirt, reaching up, pulling the man closer, taking his lips harshly._

The was no way of explaining the pain the strong and powerful vampire felt. It wasn't just a partner and a lover that had been so brutally taken from him, it was his soul mate, and he had known since he laid eyes on him that he was. It wasn't talk about being straight or queer; it was talk about that one special person. That person was the one that made your life bearable. Made life be worth to live for. One person that would manage to comfort you without words. A soul mate wasn't just about sex and touches. It was about trust and friendship, it was about understanding.

"_You miss it, don't you?" David asked as he saw Marko stare out on the crowd of people. He knew what David meant and he also knew that David was right. Marko did miss the life of the living ones. David sighed as Marko didn't say anything and walked up behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder, gazing over at the crowd. He didn't understand what seemed so appealing about being a human but he wouldn't blame Marko for secretly missing it. He wouldn't be the first vampire doing so. Not at all. _

"_You think I'm stupid, huh? For wanting something that's impossible." Marko mumbled, a change in his usually cheery and joking personality. But David knew Marko now, more than just the shallow, happy side of him. David didn't answer but placed a soft kiss on Marko's neck as a 'no'. Marko closed his eyes, a sigh in pleasure escaping his lips, the curly hair falling in front of his eyes. "I…I…" David started, wanting to say the words. "I know, David. I love you too." Marko said, before taking David's hand, walking back to the cave, knowing the sun would be up soon. _

David felt the pain cut in his back, knowing he would soon disappear. But he didn't mind it now. Not really. There was nothing else to live for. There were no Marko, no soul mate. He just regretted one thing. That he never told him that he loved him. David could of given anything to get that back. The opportunity to say 'I love you'…guess that's too late now.


End file.
